The Case of the Plundered Paintings
The Case of the Plundered Paintings is an interactive story. It features Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Jafar, Cruella De Vil, Maleficent, Captain Hook, Grimhilde, Dr Facilier, Yzma, Diablo, Norman, Iago, Facilier's Friends on the Other Side, painted representations of Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck, Pluto, Daisy Duck, and Clarabelle Cow, and, in her debut, Susan. Princess Aurora, the Tick-Tock Crocodile, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, the Magic Mirror, Prince Naveen, Emperor Kuzco, and Scrooge McDuck are mentioned, but do not appear. Description Several valuable paintings have been stolen, and it's up to Mickey Mouse and the Midship Detetive Agency to locate them and catch the villain who committed the crime! References * Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Susan run a detective agency aboard a cruise ship. * Five paintings were stolen from the ship, those being Minnie Revere, Goofy Washington Crosses the Delaware, Minnie on a Half Shell, Van Goof Self-Portrait with Bandaged Ear, and Lag Minnenag. * Shortly before the events of the case, Cruella De Vil was sent to jail in London for stealing the fur of a taxidermied wooly mammoth from the British Natural History Museum. * Shortly before the events of the case, Scrooge McDuck apparently purchased Hollywood. * At the time of the case, Jafar, Maleficent, Captain Hook, Grimhilde, Dr Facilier, and Yzma, along with Diablo, Norman, and Iago, were passengers aboard the cruise ship, and were all suspected of stealing the missing paintings by the Midship Detective Agency. It was later found that one of the aforementioned villains did in fact commit the crime. * Susan is tasked with training new recruits of the Midship Detective Agency. * The badge given to members of the Midship Detective Agency can transform into many useful devices, such as a camera, various power tools, and a variety of cleaning implements. Continuity * The events of the films Aladdin (1992), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Peter Pan ''(1953), ''Snow White ''(1937), ''The Princess and the Frog ''(2009), and ''The Emperor's New Groove (2000) are referenced in the suspected villains' case files. * The Midship Detective Agency, which made its first appearance in this story, would later appear in The Case of the Missing Puppies (2012) and The Case of the Stolen Show (2012), the other two interactive stories of the Midship Detective Agency interactive event. Behind the scenes The Case of the Plundered Paintings is one of three playable interactive stories available as part of the Midship Detective Agency game. The game is played by using the detective badge given to players at the start of the game to unlock clues hidden in paintings around the Disney Dream and Disney Fantasy cruise ships, and using those clues to narrow down the seven suspects of the case until there is only one remaining. The villain who committed the crime is different on each play-through of the game, and thus the clues are also different. Of the suspects presented to the player at the start of the game, Cruella De Vil is the only who cannot turn out to have committed the crime, as it is revealed early on that she is not even on the ship. Because of the changeability of the clues and villains, there is no canonical version of who committed the crime, and thus any playthrough of the game must be considered only one possible interpretation of the true case (with the exception of events which occur every time, such as the discovery that Cruella is not on the ship, which can be taken as canonical). Category:Stories Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Augmented Reality Games Category:Mickey Mouse stories Category:Donald Duck stories Category:Goofy stories Category:Minnie Mouse stories Category:Daisy Duck stories Category:Clarabelle Cow stories Category:Scrooge McDuck stories Category:Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck stories Category:Jafar stories Category:Cruella De Vil stories Category:Captain Hook stories Category:Maleficent stories Category:Grimhilde stories Category:Doctor Facilier stories Category:Yzma stories Category:Diablo stories Category:Norman stories Category:Iago stories Category:Susan stories Category:Princess Aurora stories Category:Tick-Tock Crocodile stories Category:Peter Pan stories Category:Tinker Bell stories Category:Prince Naveen stories Category:Kuzco stories Category:Magic Mirror stories Category:Friends on the Other Side stories